The gaming machine manufacturing industry provides a variety of gaming machines to enable wagering for interested parties whilst providing an entertainment experience. An exemplary gaming machine is a slot machine. As the demographic of eligible players has shifted with time to newer generations who have grown accustomed to highly sophisticated graphics and interactive video games, a need has arisen to increase the entertainment content present on a gaming machine to keep it relevant, at least to a growing portion of a casino's patronage. The subject design is a form of gaming machine, designed for use in a physical or virtual casino environment, which provides players an environment in which to play for cash, prizes and points, either against the casino or in head to head modes in a controlled and regulated manner while being allowed to use their skills and adeptness at a particular type of game. An example of such a game would be a challenging word spelling game, or an interactive action game such as is found on video game consoles popular today, such as a PlayStation®, an Xbox®, a Wii® or a PC based.